In Aeternum
by Miss Learmont
Summary: Lily Evans is a Miss Perfect. Miss Perfects love perfect grades and hate going out with guys. If only it were that simple. But then again, when you're falling for James Potter, simple is a long-gone thought. Lily&James. Love&Hate. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. The Train

**In Aeternum**

            -☼.☼-

**Chapter 1:       The Train**

_The beauty of a woman is not in the clothes she wears,   
The figure she carries, or the way she combs her hair.   
The beauty of a woman must be seen from her eyes,   
Because that is the doorway to her heart,   
The place where love resides.   
The beauty of a woman is not in a facial mole,   
But true beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul.   
It is the caring that she lovingly gives,   
The passion that she shows.   
The beauty of a woman   
With passing years -- only grows._

-☼.☼-

_September 1st,_

_                        The train left the station nearly two hours ago. I am alone in the Prefect's compartment. Which is good. This means I can express myself freely, with no regrets. The year has not yet started and already I am alone. This is strange. I wonder where everyone went. Somehow or another, despite the restrictions, they always find their way aboard this compartment._

_                        Somehow, I feel empty inside…void of all emotion. This emptiness is startling…maybe it is with the absence of James Potter for so long…_

_                        I do not understand this sudden infatuation with James Potter. However I am sure that it will not last very long. After all, this is mainly a part of growing, and I suppose this is one of those added perks. However, I cannot deny that I am missing the boy – a lot. Although I will not go searching for him, as I am well aware of his pastimes – and I am not sure whether this crazy heart can bear it. These circumstances are so strange it almost hurts. I have maintained a furious pretence to the world that I hate James Potter, and no matter what, I will always put my reputation first. I am not sure whether I can stand the change or not – and I am also scared of his reaction – and also at my own crazy, idiotic self. So I will not tell a soul, nor will I let a soul know, until I feel that the time is ripe. _

_                                                                                                                                                                                    - Lily_

Lily looked up, startled, as the compartment door slid open with a crash. She finished signing her name with a flourish and slammed her diary shut and crammed it into her book bag along with her fountain pen and looked up at the tall, tanned girl looking down at her from the entrance of the compartment.

"_There_ you are, Lil, I've been searching the entire train for you! We're all down there – the others are waiting for you –"

Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend. Alexis Kensington was such an overactive girl – hyper, and annoying, and manipulative, yet lovable at the same time. She was also one of Hogwarts' spotlight sought-afters: 5"9, with a slim figure defined in all the right places, and an attitude to match with it. She was the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and probably the best one in the entire history of Hogwarts. Not to mention she was dead-dangerous with a wand.

Lily didn't envy her friend, although recently, she had thought about how much easier it would be to get people to notice her if she was more like Alexis. Lily was short – 5"4 – with a calm, inexpressive, quiet, and occasionally sarcastic nature with a bad temper. In terms of looks, she supposed she was just about okay – her body was just about as well-defined as Alexis', with the minor exception of her being five inches too short. What she lacked were Alexis' toned limbs – all the same though, Lily felt the lack of them made her just a bit more feminine.

What Alexis could never figure out about Lily was her lack of showing what she felt. Although Lily could _say_ she was extremely happy, she'd never show it. Which in a way was pretty good – she could walk away undaunted from a crowd of Slytherins that would otherwise have made anyone else bawl their eyes out. Alexis had seen Lily fly, and at once Alexis had been confident that Lily was a natural in flying and had persuaded her, to this day, to try out for the Gryffindor Seeker. It had been a long time since Gryffindor had a decent Seeker. However, Lily would get that strange look in her eye and refuse, saying that Quidditch was really not for her. Alexis knew the real reason Lily would never try out – James Potter was lead Chaser on the team, and, for the past two years, had been its captain.

"So," Lily said conversationally as they made their way down different compartments, "how much further is it?"

Alexis shrugged. "Right down a couple more – there it is! See, there's Hilary, right where I left her."

She broke off, snickering.

Lily squinted her eyes, trying to see through the frosted glass, and then sure enough –

She froze.

Hilary looked very busy to Lily, who whirled on her best friend.

"Why, oh _why_ does she have to make out _right in front of the damn door_?"

Alexis shrugged. "She was on the other end of the compartment when I left."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What have they been doing? Dancing?"

Alexis giggled.

"This is so not funny," Lily said indignantly. "Why do I have to sit around watching Hilary _snog_ her life away?"

"It's called knocking, Lil," Alexis giggled.

"Is everyone else in there?" Lily asked.

"No," Alexis replied sarcastically. "Hilary and James somehow managed to find a compartment all to themselves."

Lily didn't hear the last bit.

"James?" she asked tonelessly. "That's _James_ in there?"

"Who else, but The Greatest Stud?" Alexis replied, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you would have known by now that Hilary has had the hots for him since the second year. And James is happy with any girl who'll worship him. Perfect match."

"Oh…"

This was exactly why Lily had preferred to stay in the Prefect's compartment. The problem with liking James and him not knowing it, was that he was indeed, The Greatest Stud. And if she was going to take him seriously…

"Hello in there?" Alexis waved her arm in front of Lily's face. 

"Sorry," Lily said apologetically, effectively hiding her current bad temper with a smile.

"I'll knock. You open the door," Alexis replied.

Lily nodded. A few minutes later – 

"What the hell -?"

Lily and Alexis were both staring, round-eyed and trying not to laugh, as Lily realized that the hard thing the door had knocked into was none other than James Potter's head.

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't see you there, Potter," Alexis said cheerfully, as she and Lily burst into fits of giggles.

James glared at Lily. "I'll bet you didn't. My foot you didn't."

"Temper, Potter," Lily choked out, her pale face flushing with trying to keep all of her mirth in check. "In case you didn't realise, you were making out right in front of the goddamn door. What was I supposed to do? Send you flowers?"

"Ho ho," James said darkly. "You could have knocked."

"That I did, but you see, when one makes out, it's almost impossible to hear anything else," Alexis stated matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," James muttered under his breath.

Alexis looked outraged.

"Are you doubting my snogging expertise?" she demanded. Lily snorted. 

"Well, I wouldn't know…" James trailed off, giving Alexis the Look. "Maybe if you gave me a little demonstration…"

"_Please_, we've been watching you snog Hilary for the last half hour, _please_ don't start with Alexis now!" came a mock whining voice from further in the compartment. It was Sirius Black, sitting in between Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

James ignored Sirius and continued to give Alexis the Look.

Alexis winked. "In your dreams, lover boy."

And she walked off to sit beside Remus Lupin.

"Lily, where were you?" Sirius demanded. "I was going to give James a bit of competition there, but I needed you there. What would happen if people saw me with Alexis?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What would happen is that people would realise that you are an even bigger prat than Potter," Lily said. "Although everyone knows that's physically impossible, even in the wizarding world."

James glared at her.

"Oops. Sore spot, eh Potter?"

"Get a life, Evans. I see you're a little bit further away from the ground this year."

Lily scowled at him, and followed his glance to her shoes, which had two-inch long heels.

"Sorry, my mistake," James amended sarcastically.

"I'm dying in laughter," Lily muttered under her breath. "Your head seems even more filled with air than it was last summer. I'm surprised you haven't floated off the ground yet."

"Will you guys just cut it out?" Remus asked exasperatedly. "Two minutes into the compartment and you're already having a go at each other. Now shut up, both of you."

Both obliged, but continued staring daggers at each other.

Lily smiled inwardly. People still believed that she hated James Potter, and nobody would suspect that she had suddenly become attracted toward him. Although it wasn't from lack of practise. Hating James Potter had become second nature to her. Maybe if she continued acting like so, this stupid crush on Potter would disappear. Yes…act normal…

"So, Potter," Alexis said conversationally. "What crazy tactics have you been cooking up over the summer for Quidditch? I mean, we were flattened last year without you."

James grinned, albeit a tad guiltily. "Well, I was thinking up of something for the extreme…the best players Hogwarts has seen in a long time. We've got a great set of Chasers, and two exceptional Beaters. And there's no need to mention our Keeper."

"Flattery has no effect on me whatsoever," Alexis claimed dramatically.

"Yes, but you see, we need a new Seeker. You see, Gabian Prewett is entering his final year at Hogwarts, and he's expressly told me that he really can't find time off homework to play Quidditch, so we'll need a new Seeker. I was thinking of Seeker tryouts for Gryffindor on Thursday. _For the whole team_," James said pointedly.

"Whoops," Alexis said, unashamed. She had missed Beater tryouts the previous year, owing to a detention she had carelessly gotten herself into.

"Like I said, the Seeker has to be good. Exceptional. And you know what I mean by that. And also has to fit into the whole team. And we'll see that in the tryouts. Because you weren't there last time, you missed out on most tactics and kept flinching from the stupid Bludgers half the time!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the bloke would go and give me detention?" Alexis protested indignantly. "All I told him was that automatic parking meters weren't signs that Muggles had discovered magic, they were electric. Or something like that."

Lily stifled a snort of laughter. "What an idiot."

Alexis' eyes registered on Lily. Her eyes went perfectly round. "Hey!" she said brightly. "I've got the perfect Seeker in mind, Potter!"

James rolled his eyes. "Well then, spit it out."

"Don't worry, this Seeker is great. Although a bit of practise would _definitely_ be handy. And the Seeker _would_ fit in to the team. Light, speedy –"

"Just say it already, goddammit!"

Alexis sighed exasperatedly. "Isn't it obvious, Potter? I'm talking about Lily."

            -☼.☼-

All went perfectly still in the compartment for three full seconds. Then, all hell broke loose.

"_Evans_?" James snorted. "You think _Evans_ can be a good Seeker? Oh, that's a good one, Kensington! Evans, as Seeker!" He dissolved into fits of laughter.

"I'm not joking," Alexis said quietly. "I seriously think she can do it –"

"Oh, come off it," James said, stopping his mirth, and adopting a serious tone. "Evans has never even set foot on a broomstick, let alone flown one. And to top that, she's afraid of heights!"

"I am not," Lily responded, her voice quiet and filled with anger. "That's just an assumption made by a stupid, puffed-up _git_ like you. I'm surprised _you_ can get off the ground, Potter – oh yes, I forgot – your head is completely empty, and just a little bit of support can get you up higher than most-"

"Oh, just shut up, Evans."

"Get a life, Potter."

"Shut up, both of you!" Alexis said loudly. "Potter, you've never even _seen_ Lily fly, she's _amazing_, a complete natural – she's got a way with that broomstick not many have – oh come _on_ Potter, don't be such a prat – at least _see_ her!"

"I don't know," James said doubtfully. "Just some abysmal show of talent god-knows-when may not cut it for the team."

"You're just scared, Potter, if Lily beats you in the one thing you think you're the best at –"

Alexis had struck a nerve.

"Fine!" James said coldly. "If it makes you _shut up_, than fine! If Evans wants to be the Seeker, she can try for it!"

"I don't need your permission to try out for the team, Potter," Lily said in an even frostier voice.

There was an awestruck silence.

"So – so are you going to try out, Lil?" Alexis asked eagerly.

"Of course. After you showed me up like that, I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Lily said indifferently.

"Attagirl, Lily!" Hilary said cheerfully, clapping Lily on the back.

"You'll kick those baboons' asses!" another sixth-year Gryffindor girl named Marlene McKinnon said eagerly.

"By baboons, do you mean the Slytherins?" the final female Gryffindor sixth-year, Niles Fletcher, asked quizzically.

"What other team consists of flying gorillas?" Marlene demanded.

"Fair point," Niles agreed.

That was just before the door opened, signalling the customary appearance of the evil Slytherin idiots.

            -☼.☼-

"Well," Lucius Malfoy sneered, "I seem to have come across the wrong compartment. This one is filthy. It is filled with Mudbloods and half-breeds."

"Watch who you're calling half-breed, Malfoy!" Sirius said, clearly miffed. 

"I correct myself," Malfoy said, smirking, "Mudbloods, half-breeds and Muggle-lovers. Any better?"

"Oh yes," Lily said defiantly. "Now kindly remove your _pureblooded_ self from our ranks, you are embarrassing us."

Malfoy's cold grey eyes met Lily's green ones.

"Do you have anything left to be embarrassed about, Mudblood?" he whispered icily.

"Don't call her a –" James started before Lily cut him off.

"Could you possibly repeat that any louder, or are you afraid of anyone hearing that last statement?" she said idly.

Malfoy swelled up with rage. "Us Malfoys are scared of nothing!"

Lily rolled her eyes. 

"We Malfoys inflict fear in everyone else's hearts!"

"Yes, I'm shaking," Lily said sarcastically. "You see, I get terrified when I see ugly guys."

The compartment rang with laughter. Sirius and Alexis were literally rolling on the floor, laughing. Marlene, Hilary and Nile weren't in much better shape; they were doubled over in laughter. Remus and Peter were chuckling to themselves quietly, and even James had a smile on. Even though Lily's retort was not necessarily as funny as it could have been, the resulting expression of fury on Lucius Malfoy's face made up for it, as he turned tail and left with his three sidekicks.

To Lily, her mind was floating with the sweet taste of success. She had made James laugh, and she had shown him that she too, was more than a cooped-up bookworm. She was laughing cheerfully like she hadn't in days.

She was still laughing when a jet of silvery light hit her squarely in the chest.

            -☼.☼-

**Disclaimer:**** I own no one you recognise. Actually…I only own Hilary, Alexis Kensington and Niles Fletcher, and I must say, I'm proud to own at least _someone_, but I'm also proud that I don't need to add in all these imaginary characters – it keeps the list nice and short. Lol, Catherine (_Reines__ im Herzen_, for those who don't know), you're right – I always pay attention to those unimportant details which are only useful for fanfics, and nothing else. I rest my case.**

**A/N:**** Okay, see, as if writing 5 stories consecutively wasn't hectic enough for me, I have decided to start three new ones. This is the first of the three (for details, please see my bio) that I'm starting. This month, I've been surfing FF.Net a lot more than usual, and now I'm getting all these ideas that I'm _pretty_ sure are original. For all HP fans, yes they are about _Harry Potter_. And for all the L/J fans out there – sorry, this is the only L/J of the three.**

**So, to the fans of _Cupid's Arrows_, I've got two words for you all…it's here! Yay! Something to read while you're waiting for an update! Yay! More Lily/James goodness (well, not for a while; as in all my stories, everyone gets together at the _very end_, yes, I know, I take up a lot of time), only this story is a little bit more typical. **

**I won't blather on too much longer for now (I tend to do that a lot.)**

**R&R!**


	2. The Curse

**In Aeternum**

            -☼.☼-

**Chapter 2:       The Curse**

James was the first to notice that Lily had been hit by a spell. Well, nobody really _noticed_, as the spell was so colourless – almost invisible, save for a sort of misty substance came shooting toward Lily's chest, and _that _was painful.

He felt the redhead sitting beside him go limp against his right shoulder. But nothing caught his attention as much as the sound of someone's voice…so weak and fragile – it couldn't have been Lily's…

"James…"

He turned his head around. Lily was sitting there, yet she looked truly distraught – and pained. As though she couldn't breathe. As though she'd collapse soon…

"What the hell -?"

James didn't have time to finish his sentence, as the redhead collapsed onto his shoulder.

"What's up with Lily?" Alexis asked, recovering from her laughing fit.

James didn't take his eyes off her limp form. "I dunno – but I saw something…maybe someone hexed her…"

That stopped the laughter in the compartment. All eyes were on Lily's unconscious form, slumped against James' shoulder.

"Is she breathing?" Hilary asked tentatively.

Sirius put a hand in front of Lily's mouth. "Nothing," he proclaimed gravely.

James laid two fingers on Lily's neck. "There's a pulse – but it's weak. She'll live."

"_She'll live_," Alexis scoffed. "James, this isn't some random hex Lily's under. It's a curse. And a Dark one at that. What kind of magic do they teach at Hogwarts that can bring around such freakish results?"

"We need more than just a counter-curse," Niles said. "We need Madam Pomfrey. Or any Healer, at this rate. What happens if her pulse dies out? Then what?"

"I'm telling the driver," Marlene said in a shaky voice. "Maybe he has permission to set up a Portkey or something if it's urgent."

Without a further comment, she left in a swish of black robes.

"Malfoy," Alexis said through clenched teeth. "I'll bet you anything that scumbag cursed Lily behind her back."

"You can't prove that," Peter argued. "It could have been anyone."

"Whose side are you on, Peter?" Hilary demanded.

"I don't believe you! Evans is here, literally _dying_ and here you are arguing about – what the hell is this?"

All stared at James, who was examining a silvery mark that had appeared on Lily's left forearm. It was quite blurry, but it looked somewhat like a serpent crushing a human skull…

            -☼.☼-

"The driver said he's sending a message to Hogwarts. He's waiting for a response from there. It should be coming any minute now. The moment he gets the word, he'll send the Portkey right over," Marlene said breathlessly. "How's Lily?"

"Cold as ice," James replied. "But her pulse is holding out. But just to be careful…"

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to sort her out," Niles said. "She hasn't failed yet."

"I hope so," James looked into Lily's chalk white face. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open.

"If she was only _breathing_," Alexis said frustratedly, "then I wouldn't be half as worried."

"Once she gets to Hogwarts, I'm sure they'll be able to specify what curse it was, and a counter-curse to boot," Marlene said anxiously.

There was a crack of sound, as someone Apparated into their midst.

"Who here needed the Portkey?" the man asked urgently.

Everyone pointed to Lily.

"Goodness," the man said, "she looks terrible. Minerva sent me an owl a minute ago. She said that someone should go with her, just in case – "

"I'll go," Alexis said quickly, but James shook his head.

"You didn't see it first hand, Kensington. I'll go," he said firmly.

Nobody argued with him on that.

"Okay then," the man said. He picked up a discarded Chocolate Frog card. "This anybodys?" he queried.

No one answered.

The man shrugged, and pointed his wand at the card. "_Portus_," he muttered. The card glowed blue for a moment, and became perfectly still.

"Okay, you two. This leads right into the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Get the redhead to get a finger on it and that's all. The moment you get there, I'll get a message. On my count…three…two…one…"

James whipped out his wand and cried, "_Accio__ Portkey_!"

The card zoomed toward his outstretched hand. The moment it made contact with his hand, he slapped the card onto Lily's arm, his hand stuck to it, as he felt a pull beneath his navel, and suddenly, the compartment melted away from view as he and Lily went twirling away in a flash of swirling colour.

            -☼.☼-

His feet landed on the ground with a thud, Lily's weight on his side. For a minute he simply looked around, before remembering where he was.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he cried, trying to hoist Lily up, as she kept slipping toward the ground.

The matron came rushing in.

"Yes, Potter. Bring Evans around here. Minerva will be here soon."

She gestured hurriedly to a bed beside the office, before rushing into her office. James lifted Lily off the ground and placed her in the hospital bed none too gently. He was beginning to feel worry gnawing away at his senses. Sprawled against the white sheets with her fiery hair all about her, he truly began to see exactly _how_ pale she was, as her face and hands blended perfectly to the sheets.

There was a clattering of footsteps behind him. James turned around and saw Professor McGonagall dash into the hospital wing.

"Professor –" James began, but Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"No time," Professor McGonagall said. "Tell me what happened, from the start."

"There isn't really that much to tell, Professor," James said. "Except for what the spell looked like. It was silvery – and almost colourless – but misty, sort of –"

"Like a Disillusionment spell?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Sort of…more like a Disillusioned hex, if you know what I mean, Professor."

"Who did this?" Professor McGonagall asked coldly.

James shrugged. "It happened right after Malfoy and his toadies left the compartment. But it could have been anybody."

"Well then," Professor McGonagall said, after giving James a surveying look. "I really do not know what kind of spell this is. However, I shall try my best to counteract the visible symptoms."

"Thank you Professor," James said, relieved. He turned to go, when he remembered something.

"Professor McGonagall?" he said suddenly.

"Now what, Potter?"

James lifted Lily's left arm and rolled up her sleeve, and displayed her forearm to a puzzled McGonagall. "This mark appeared after she'd been hexed. What do you make of it?"

Professor McGonagall looked carefully at the mark. "I do not understand what this is. I have strong reason to believe that powerful Dark magic could be behind this."

_No really_, James thought sarcastically, albeit he kept his mouth politely shut.

Professor McGonagall let out a sharp exhale. "I must consult with Flitwick. In the meanwhile, Potter, you can wait in your common room until the rest of the school arrives –"

"No Professor," James said, "I want to stay here."

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Very well then, Potter. But kindly make sure you do not pose an obstruction in Poppy's way. She will be busy, you know."

James nodded mutely. The image of Lily's chalk white face was still haunting him.

            -☼.☼-

"James! How's Lily –" Alexis began, when she was hushed by Madam Pomfrey's reproachful glare.

"Miss Evans is in need of _quiet_, Miss Kensington," she said coldly. "If you wish to learn of her state, then very well, you may consult with Potter here. But _one at a time_," she added, noting that all of the Gryffindor sixth-years were piled in front of the door.

Alexis gave them all a wan smile and walked into the hospital wing, leaving the remaining students to converse quietly.

"Do you think they found a cure?" Hilary asked, voicing the most hesitant thought.

"Of course they did," Sirius said, a little unsurely.

"This is the best wizarding institution," Niles said firmly. "How could they not have found a cure?"

"She's right," Niles' twin brother, Miles, said firmly.

"Maybe it was an incredibly complex spell," Peter piped up. "Or powerful Dark magic."

"Did I detect a sense of hope in that last statement, Pettigrew?" Marlene asked, her tone forbidding.

"Shut up, Marlene," Niles said dismissively. "There's a time for jokes, but now is not it."

"Anyway," Remus said, "there's no magic invented that can't be beaten if Rowan and Dumbledore put their heads together."

"Fair point, Remus," Miles said. "Nothing can stop Rowan from knowing the Dark Arts. That's what makes him the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And, we all know that once Dumbledore's in the mix, everything else is just a hoot."

"Who do you suppose hexed Lily, though?" Hilary asked quietly.

"I'll bet you anything it _was_ Malfoy," Marlene said angrily. "Who else would be such a low-life, cowardly _git_?"

"Any other Slytherin?" Niles suggested.

"True," Marlene agreed. "But what's the betting Malfoy convinced them into doing it?"

Their heated discussion was interrupted when Alexis stepped out of the hospital wing.

"She's still sleeping," she said in a low voice. "But Madam Pomfrey reckons she'll be okay."

"I'll go see her next," Remus said quietly. The relationship between Lily and Remus was so close, it was almost brother and sister.

They watched Remus enter.

"So, what happened?" Hilary asked.

Alexis shrugged. "They figured it was a cross between a Total Body-Bind and something that slowed down the heart rate as well as the lungs. James said it was – I can't remember, too long. Anyway, they managed to counteract both curses. She'll be around by tomorrow morning."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Good job too, else Lily would miss her first day of classes. And you know how much she'll _love_ that," Marlene said.

"Goodness! She'd be _furious_," Hilary agreed.

They all smiled.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Niles asked sharply, noting Alexis' downcast expression.

"Well…" Alexis struggled for words. "That was too _easy_, if you know what I mean…such a big hex and she'll be out by _tomorrow_? Somehow, I think we've overlooked something…"

"Oh, put a cork in it, Kensington," Miles yawned. "I know you're really good on terms and everything, but you worry so much, I'm sure it can't be healthy. Anyway, it's not like some great Dark wizard hexed her, it was a Hogwarts student, so obviously one of the professors were _bound_ to recognise _something_."

"Maybe," Alexis muttered. "But I still think that there's something a little more long-lasting attributed with that curse. It wasn't ordinary. Something that'll take a while to show…"

She trailed off, leaving six blank faces staring at her.

"Miles is right," Sirius said. "You _do_ worry a lot."

Alexis bit her lip and looked away.

            -☼.☼-

It was sometime after midnight when Lily finally regained consciousness. Her eyes snapped open as though she had just had a nightmare. It took her at least a minute to realise where she was.

Her eyes accustomed to the darkness, she groaned and put a hand to her head. It was aching badly, and she could swear that it was the cause of her hallucinating. She was positive she could see a silvery mass hovering in the corner of the room…

She blinked. The room swam around. Now there were two silvery masses. Interesting…

She blinked again.

The room came into sharper focus, as Lily's head gave a painful twinge. Instead of meeting a silvery mass again, she realised that she was face-to-face with –

"You!" Lily whispered, hate and fear mingling into her voice. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Lucius Malfoy smirked, his eyes cold. "How's your head, Mudblood?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Evidently that wasn't the answer to my question, _Malfoy_. It's too much of a strain on your delicate _pureblood_ reputation."

"Temper," he sneered. "I would have thought a sample of the power of Lord Voldemort would tame you in the slightest bit."

Lily was nonplussed. "Lord _what_?" she asked, confused.

"Lord _Voldemort_!" Malfoy hissed.

"Who's he?" Lily asked.

Malfoy's lip curled. "Only the greatest wizard of all time – or soon to be."

"Right," Lily said sceptically. "You decided to become a Seer then, if you're planning to tell the future –"

"How funny of you to mention the future," Malfoy said, his sneer growing more pronounced. "As you do not have one."

Lily looked at him, confused. "What the hell do you mean by that, Seer boy?"

"It means your time is running out," Malfoy said pointedly. "What else do you think that curse meant?"

Lily's expression changed like a set of traffic lights.

"It was _you_!" she said furiously. "_You_ hit me with that curse!"

Malfoy bowed ironically. "Very good, Mudblood. Yes, it _was_ me. Subtlety has _never_ been an area of great strength for me."

"I wonder why," Lily muttered sarcastically.

"The Dark Lord –"

"You mean Voldything?"

"_Voldemort_!" Malfoy said in outrage. "He is the Dark Lord – the Darkest of Dark wizards – and so to ensure his power, his followers – I, for one – have taken the liberty of arranging an Aeternum spell –"

"A _what_?"

"The Aeternum spell," Malfoy said. "Don't tell me you have never heard of it, Mudblood? Can you tell me what _aeternum_ means?"

Lily blinked. "It means _eternity_," she said slowly.

"Exactly," Malfoy breathed, a mad gleam in his eyes. "It means _eternity_. And through this Aeternum spell, Lord Voldemort will live for eternity!"

"But wait," Lily said suddenly. "So you're trying a crazy, run-of-the-mill spell to get this lord Thing to come back – or become all-powerful or whatever lunatic thing you're trying to do. But _what_ does that have to do with me?"

"Good question, Mudblood," Malfoy said. "You see, the Aeternum spell involves a…a ritual sacrifice. It is when one insignificant life is traded in for another's immortality. In this case, the insignificant life is yours."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" Lily asked incredulously.

"You have been targeted and marked," Malfoy said smoothly. "And you are a Mudblood too, which we aim to remove from the wizarding community. You will be the first to go – and in his name. What an honour, don't you think?"

"No," Lily said. "I'd prefer not to die for some cracked nutcase."

"You have no choice," Malfoy said, his eyes gleaming madly. "The curse – the mark – it has already come into effect. Over a course of time, it will slowly – yet effectively – drain you of your energy and life support. Once the time comes, you will have to ingest a certain selection of – ingredients – to complete the transfer."

"And my other option is…?"

"Watch the one you love die," Malfoy said, the fire in his eyes burning fanatically. "Would you stand by and watch James Potter die, and know his death is the cause of your life?"

Lily's eyes went wide. "What do you – how did you –"

"So now you have received your options," Malfoy said. "And I know your answer, because you are a fool, a Mudblood and a Gryffindor. You cannot watch James Potter die. After all, it was you who brought him into this…right?"

"You – you –"

Lily was too furious for words.

"This is _not_ possible," she said icily. "There's absolutely _no way_ you could find out how to – to take someone's life and – and –"

"What the supporters of Voldemort can do would terrify your weak Muggle mind," Lucius Malfoy said, his smirk widening.

Lily glared at him. "And I don't believe half of it."

"You have no choice," Malfoy said, in a voice that was sickeningly calm. "Sweet dreams, Mudblood."

            -☼.☼-

**Disclaimer:**** I am not J.K. Rowling, although I really desperately wish I were…I could use the money…and the talent…I own Alexis Kensington, Hilary, Niles and Miles Fletcher. Anything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N:**** Well, the plot begins! Lily's going to have a wonderful year at Hogwarts, isn't she? I think y'all might figure out why the title of the story fits in to the story so well…just a random throwaway question: who can guess what the incantation of the Aeternum spell is?**

**Anyway, thanks Catherine, for that lovely review of yours. For that, I am naming another character of mine after you…=D. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! I use flames for my fireplace.**


	3. The Professor

**In Aeternum**

****

-☼.☼-

**Chapter 3: The Professor**

_Sept 2nd, Dear Diary_

_This is ridiculous. I simply cannot believe this unprecedented turn of events. I have not even set foot in the Great Hall and already I am as good as gone. I suppose I might feel sorry for myself – but exactly how much time do I have left? Malfoy did not bother with details when he told me about his harebrained scheme of using my life in exchange for the immortality of – someone. I know I should fear Malfoy; after all, he is a Slytherin seventh-year, a Prefect, and a Dark wizard, not to mention that he's gambled my life in the process of – well, whatever he's planning to do. I should be furious at him – and I am. But rather than that, I feel that I must keep calm. I will tell nobody about this. First of all, who would believe me if I do not even believe this fully myself? I know that the best way to overcome this is to accept it…but who can accept a truth like this?! Die – or watch James die – I cannot let the latter happen. Malfoy has thought of this well – but there **must** be a countercurse…or something!_

_ As well as having quite enough to be going on with, Dumbledore has come up with another scheme to "unite the four Houses". I do not understand this whole process. If the founders of this school had wished for all students to remain in unity, would they have divided it into four Houses? I think not. _

_ Meanwhile, this new scheme he has developed this year is the Inter-House Dance-Off. Whatever that is, is beyond me. All I know is that the winners will receive 500 points to their House for the House Cup. And now, apparently there is a new professor. Following the retirement of old Professor Newt, the Potions master (he was a very good teacher, very thorough), I have heard rumours that the new Potions teacher, Professor Versailles, is a true wart – cold and biased. Well, as he has not paid me a visit in the hospital wing, I do not know. Alexis has told me that Professor Versailles is a French moron. Although I would not know. But by tomorrow I will. As we have double Potions with the Slytherins tomorrow, let me see what this new Potions master is like._

- _Lily_

Lily crammed her diary and Waterman fountain pen into her bookbag as Alexis leant over for a peek.

"It's about me, isn't it?" she asked suspiciously, as Lily sealed the bag shut with a locking charm.

"No," Lily shook her head. "I just don't fancy people poking into my private matters. No hard feelings."

Alexis just rolled her eyes and took a large bite out of her shepherd's pie.

Lily looked at her mashed potatoes, before looking around at the High Table, where the teachers sat. It didn't take her long to spot the new professor. Just a look at him sent shivers down her spine. He was tall, with straight, long black hair, and a hooked nose, as well as a very prominent chin. His skin was a waxy white, and his eyes were heavily hooded, but a bright, penetrating ice blue. Lily stirred. Something about this new teacher was very evil…

"Looking at the new professor?" Alexis murmured into her ear.

"What?" Lily asked distractedly.

"He is a real git. He got all worked up when he asked why I wasn't heading to the Gryffindor tower after breakfast. I told the git that I was visiting you, but he got fed up and gave me detention tomorrow night," Alexis said, anger lighting up in her dark brown eyes.

"Goodness," Lily said, eyes widening. "He _is_ a git. What do you have to do?"

"I've got to _help_ Pringle clean out the dungeons. _Without magic_. And you know what Pringle's like on detentions," Alexis moaned.

"No I don't," Lily said briskly, priding herself on the fact that she had never been in detention.

"Talk about rubbing salt into wounds," Alexis said bitterly. "He just _sits_ there, and tries to make sure we don't find out he's reading porno magazines."

Lily's eyes widened to the max. "You're not serious!" she gasped.

"Yep," Alexis nodded knowingly.

-☼.☼-

"So…what's this I hear about a Dance-Off?" Lily asked curiously, as they made their way down to the dungeons, where they had their Potions lessons.

"Oh…" Alexis said. "It's pretty neat, actually. According to Dumbledore, it's a dance competition between selected representatives of each House."

"Dance competition?" Lily echoed blankly.

"Yup. Between selected reps, though."

"How are they chosen?" Lily asked.

"Well, students from each House would vote on two students: a boy and a girl from their House. The boy and the girl would have to be in their fifth year or higher. Those are the reps for the House. And they've got the whole year to come up with a dance which will be performed at the end of the year. The winning House gets five hundred points for the House Cup," Alexis explained.

Lily whistled. "That's a lot of points."

"I know," Alexis nodded.

"A House with that many points – it would be a shoe in for the House Cup! Just imagine if Gryffindor won –"

"Fascinating though your insight on such matters may be, I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. You would do well to remember this," came a cold voice from behind the both of them.

Lily and Alexis jumped. Lily turned around and saw the eerie potions professor standing behind her, his cold blue eyes gazing frostily at them.

"I – I'm sorry –" Lily began, but the professor cut her off smoothly.

"You must be a Gryffindor…however I do not recall seeing you at dinner yesterday," he began, frowning at Lily.

Lily shivered slightly. "Actually…" she began, but Alexis cut her off.

"She was in the hospital wing. _Professor_," she added as he opened his mouth.

A look of dawning comprehension settled on his sallow face. "I see," he sneered, as he regarded Lily with a new look blazing in his eyes: contempt. "You must be – Miss Evans."

Lily wondered lightly where this was going as she nodded curtly.

"Yes – a very trustworthy student told me about your – _ah_ – condition yesterday. I believe you know Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, his sneer growing more pronounced.

Lily felt winded. The cruel blue eyes seemed to be mocking her…_did he know_?

"Oh yes," Lily nodded. "I know him very well."

"Yes…well – what a pity the boy was not there. He knows a great deal about the Dark Arts; I am sure he would have identified the curse that sent you to the hospital wing," Professor Versailles said.

"Yes, I'm sure he would have identified it – he was the one who performed it!" Alexis broke in angrily.

Lily groaned inwardly as Professor Versailles' cold gaze shifted from her to Alexis.

"And you must be Miss Kensington," Professor Versailles said slowly. "I believe we have met…"

"Oh yes we have," Alexis said pointedly. "You gave me detention for visiting _her_." She gestured to Lily. "Remember?"

Something like triumph gleamed in Professor Versailles' eyes.

"Oh yes," he said. "And I remember telling you to mind your tongue when you speak to your Professors. Evidently this has not sunk in yet. But never mind – you are excused, as you are a Gryffindor, and this ignorance is customary of you all –"

"You never told me to watch my tongue!" Alexis said, infuriated.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Versailles said sleekly. "And be grateful that it isn't any more than that, Miss Kensington. Now if you do not mind, I have a class to start."

And saying so, he swept into the classroom.

"What a creep!" Alexis muttered under her breath.

Lily didn't say anything. The long list of coincidences this year was still growing – she just wasn't sure what it all added up to.

-☼.☼-

"I believe that this class has a very thorough understanding of potions of basic properties," Professor Versailles said, his cold, fathomless eyes resting on each of the Gryffindor sixth-years in turn, making them all very nervous. "However, this class is _very_ behind on complex potions expected of a sixth-year class. Love Potions and Shrinking Solutions are concoctions I would expect third-years to prepare in their sleep."

His gaze rested on Alexis, who glared back defiantly.

"Today, I will be introducing a new strand of Potion-making. And we will start with the Polyjuice Potion. Now, who can tell me what the basic properties of the Polyjuice Potion are?"

As usual, Lily's hand shot into the air. Professor Versailles ignored her.

"Anyone?"

The rest of the class looked perplexed.

"My, my," Professor Versailles sneered, "I have never _seen_ a sixth-year class who could not even define the basic properties of a Polyjuice Potion…"

Severus Snape raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?" Professor Versailles said, his eyes automatically flicking to the register in front of him.

"The Polyjuice Potion is a potion that, when brewed correctly, can change the drinker's form into another human's shape, for a limited period of time," Snape, a greasy-haired Slytherin replied smoothly.

"Excellent. Twenty points to Slytherin," Professor Versailles said, smirking at the ashen-face Gryffindors, his gaze resting on James, which was good, for he did not notice Alexis mouth the words "_What the hell?_" to his face.

"Now, if you are done, please copy down the instructions for Veritaserum. Who knows the properties of Veritaserum?"

Lily's hand went up, once again.

Professor Versailles looked at her. "Miss – what's your name?"

This took Lily by surprise. "Lily Evans," she said, wondering how he could have forgotten so quickly.

"That is strange – I don't recall seeing you at dinner yesterday…"

What the hell was wrong with this guy? He had just asked her those questions not five minutes ago!

"I was in the hospital wing," she explained patiently. She thought she saw a sort of crimson gleam in Versailles' blue eyes.

"I see…" the professor said. "Now, if it is not too much to ask, would you by any chance happen to know what Veritaserum is?"

"It is the strongest of Truth potions, as such the use of it must be controlled by Ministry guidelines. In fact, it is so powerful that only three drops are sufficient –"

"Thank you, Miss Evans, that is enough," Professor Versailles said coolly. "Perhaps you will ensure to note that when I ask for a definition, I do not ask for an extended essay."

Lily felt her face go red as the Slytherins sniggered. Alexis' glare at the teacher had intensified and even the Marauders' faces were strikingly hard.

"Now, as I was saying, this year, we will be working on potions that will require the utmost care and attention. This is a NEWT-level potion, but Professor Dumbledore assumes that you show the aptitude to handle this."

He looked as though he seriously doubted this.

"However…those who got lower than an 'O' in their Potions OWL may wish to purchase a special, reinforced cauldron, available in Diagon Alley, in the Beginner's section," he said, his eyes focusing on Peter, who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, and tried to hide behind James' head.

"This is an _individual_ assignment. Instructions are on the board. There will be no need to talk."

Saying so, he turned tail and went back to sit at his desk.

-☼.☼-

It was no doubt that Veritaserum was the most difficult potion Lily had ever brewed; however, a healthy 'O' OWL was not something to merely brag about. Lily followed the directions exactly: from the exact chopping and mixing of seventy-nine different ingredients from the overall three hundred that Versailles had set out – each ingredient had to be of the proper maturity, and sometimes called for mixing a certain number of ingredients together before stirring into the potion, as well as sometimes, the drops of newt-tail juice and armadillo bile had to be added in a certain order…three drops juice, two drops bile…another drop of juice, followed by three stirs in a counter-clockwise direction…

Lily had just bent down to add a piece of Bowtruckle bark to the fire when she heard a hiss coming from the cauldron next to her. She paid no attention and slowly slid the wood into the fire. Immediately, the fire turned blue, and her potion started to froth. Quickly, she added a pinch of Salamander scale powder while stirring in a crescent-moon shaped pattern, and the frothing ceased. Her potion turned from an opalescent green to a bright turquoise colour. The clouds of bluish mist issuing from her cauldron was slowly turning silver. Lily squinted at the instructions on the board. Good. This was the phase for today. She reached for a glass phial when she noted the look of horror on Alexis' face.

Orange. Alexis' potion was orange, and it had fuchsia sparks dancing dangerously off the surface of the mad, hissing potion. There were billowing green clouds of smoke rising from the potion.

"Alexis!" Lily hissed. "You added the unicorn horn before the dragon claw, and you must have stirred in the wrong direction!"

"What?" Alexis asked, as she took a bag of what looked horribly like –

"Don't do that!" Lily said. "That's pixie wing powder, and if you add that, the cauldron'll explode! Add two drops of pomegranate juice and stir twice _clockwise_ while adding in the rat whiskers!"

"Which way is clockwise?" Alexis wondered out loud.

"The _left_!" Lily groaned.

Alexis followed the instructions with shaking fingers, while Lily muttered instructions under her breath.

"…okay now, you take a pinch of ginger roots and a sliver of dandelion root and you rub it together in your hands – that's good – and _slowly_ sprinkle it in –"

"What is going on here?" a cold voice drawled from behind Lily's back.

Lily froze and turned to meet the potions' teacher's cold face.

"Well, Professor, I'm done my potion for today…you said not to progress farther than the Bowtruckle bark and salamander scale powder…" Lily began.

Professor Versailles gave Lily's potion a quick glance. "That is no excuse to be talking, Miss Evans. Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"But – Professor sir –" Lily faltered at the frozen glare the teacher was giving her. "Alexis' potion was on the verge of collapsing – and – and I thought I could help her – see the potion's now purple…it was orange before…"

"In an arguing mood, eh?" Versailles said. "Another ten points off Gryffindor."

He turned to leave.

"But – but _sir_!" Lily said, not noticing that all the Gryffindors were staring at her. "All I did was help Alexis on her potion –"

She had gone too far. The class held its breath as Versailles advanced on her, his blue eyes glinting horribly.

"Detention, Miss Evans," he said in a voice of deadly quiet. "And if I ever hear you criticise my teaching methods again, you shall be very sorry indeed."

Lily felt winded again. _Detention…her_? But – but she was Lily Evans! A Prefect! Prefects didn't get themselves into detentions!

She barely noticed that James' fists were balled, and he was shaking in anger. But Alexis did.

-☼.☼-

"What a moron!" Alexis exclaimed once they were back in the sunlit corridor above the dungeons.

"Shut your mouth before Versailles hears you and puts you in detention for obscure insults," Lily replied sullenly.

Alexis lowered her voice. "He's foul. Putting you in detention like that for no good reason! Gods, Lil, I feel terrible –"

"No, it's okay," Lily said, and slumped down into her seat at the Great Hall. "What kind of world are we living in, where people get _detention_ for doing good things?" she wondered out loud.

"Mine," Alexis grinned, before touching Lily's shoulder. "Cheer up, Lily. He's a git, and everybody admits it. Don't let him get to you."

Lily gave her a weak smile, before staring at her lunch. Something gave her a very bad feeling about this moron professor. Why did she feel that he and Malfoy were in on something?

"Lily! Earth to Lily!"

Lily jolted back to reality. Alexis was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, Alexis," she apologized.

"I was just going to tell you…Quidditch tryouts are on Thursday, after school. _You'll come, right_?"

Lily shrugged. "Maybe. I really don't know if I can afford to miss –"

"Lily!" Alexis whined. "There are no major exams this year! No OWLs or NEWTs! Come on!"

Lily smiled. "Okay, fine. But the chances of me actually making it to the team are as low as –"

"My chances of resigning if you don't," Alexis finished. "A very good chance then."

"Let's just hope Versailles doesn't keep me in detention on Thursday," Lily said in a low voice.

"He's a true wart, if there ever was any," Alexis said wisely. "That was a _complete_ show of favouritism! Why, that _cow_ Wilkes – he was practically brewing Heather Parkinson's potion _for_ her. And _he _got off!"

"His accent is British," Lily said thoughtfully, "even though his name is French."

"And not only that, Bellatrix Black was literally _bathing_ in Rabastan Lestrange's Flutterby nectar!" Alexis continued, furiously. "It was disgusting! They were flirting so badly, they gave the word _flirt_ a bad name!"

"And if Versailles' name is French," Lily mused, "that means he _would_ have a French accent…but he doesn't."

"God, if James hadn't cracked and flung Bubotuber pus at them, I swear they would've started snogging right in the middle of the classroom!"

"And if he _is_ from France," Lily continued, heedless of Alexis' rambling, "then he would have the accent, or complexion to show for it…"

"I seriously don't believe that GIT!" Alexis shouted the last word. "We were all so angry – you should have seen James' face when Versailles put you in detention."

"But he's as white as lard – what?" Lily broke out of her muses. "Did Potter break out laughing?"

"No," Alexis said. "He looked as though he'd curse the slimeball to pieces, though."

Lily blinked, and effectively disguised the leaping feeling in her gut. "Well then…"

-☼.☼-

"Good evening, Miss Evans. You are late. Five points off Gryffindor."

Lily stood at the door stiffly as the Potions Master leered at her. "Fortunately for you, you have a partner," he said indifferently.

"I do?"

Lily looked curiously into the classroom. Waiting at his desk was –

"Potter here needs to learn a lesson in etiquette," Versailles said dryly. "For example, to _keep his Potions ingredients in his own area_, hmm?"

James' glare matched the Potions Master's one.

"Well, now," he said indifferently. "If you two will follow me…"

He got up and walked swiftly out the door; Lily and James walking side-by-side, not talking or giving any impression that they knew each other.

"Your detention will be served in here," the professor said lazily. "These two dungeons have been made filthy by two rowdy students – Gryffindors, I suppose – and neither of you will leave here until the dungeon you are assigned to is spotless. _Without magic_," he added.

Lily looked at the two dungeons. One was puny, the size of her closet. The other was colossal, nearly the size of the Great Hall. She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't end up doing the larger one – she needed to finish off her essays properly – eleven rolls apiece just wouldn't cut it.

However…

"Let me see now…ah yes, I forgot, Miss Evans is a Mudblood. That means she'll have more experience cleaning. Therefore, Miss Evans can do Dungeon 5, and Mr Potter, you can do Dungeon 6."

Lily was shocked – not only by this unexpected show of pureblood attitude, but also because he had expressly called her a Mudblood – was that possible? To abuse a student like that?

She caught James' eye, and blushed inwardly, while outwardly, she fixed a glare whose meaning could not have been clearer: _I dare you to laugh_.

James read that look carefully before responding by raising his eyebrow fractionally: _It's not funny_!

His response shocked her. He mouthed the words: _what a git_, before facing Versailles with a rude expression on his face.

"Oh yes," the teacher sneered. He snapped. Two buckets of frothy, soapy water, a mop and a rag appeared. "You will be needing these, won't you?"

Sighing resignedly, Lily picked the items up and headed into Dungeon 5. Not because she was scared of Versailles' reaction, but more that James was staring at the back of her head, and it was driving her mad.

-☼.☼-

Lily's entire form was aching. Her arms were sore, legs pounding, and she could feel a major migraine coming on. She was positive that she had been cleaning for over five hours now, and that surely it must be past midnight, but no-go – Versailles would always find something else for her to do. Lily felt her face burn at the unfairness of it all – James had left two hours ago – she couldn't believe there was a teacher who favoured Potter over her!

"Come here," came his cold voice after what seemed like hours. Lily, entire body screaming in protest, climbed down the ladder and just waited for the professor's verdict.

"I believe it's as clean as it can get. Not bad for a Mudblood." He leered at Lily, who felt her insides burn.

"Although being a Mudblood is essential to what we are trying to accomplish this year. Isn't it, Miss Evans?"

Lily felt winded for the third time.

"What do you mean?" she said in a voice just shy of a whisper.

He let out a roar of laughter. "Don't play innocent with me, Evans. I know that you know what that mark on your forearm means."

"No I don't," Lily said truthfully.

He stopped laughing, and raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh? So, you mean that Malfoy _didn't_ come and tell you about your dwindling life span?"

"I didn't mean that," Lily spat. "He just forgot to tell me what this damn mark is!"

"Language, Evans," Versailles said, eyes glittering. "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor, for your lack of conduct."

Lily glared back at him. "So you're telling me you believe in Voldything as well?"

"VOLDEMORT!" Versailles thundered, and he looked perfectly livid. "Another fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Lily didn't even bother to retaliate. "Yeah, him," she said. "So you're in on him too?"

"Yes," Versailles snapped, his breathing sounding like a wounded rhinoceros. "And that mark on your arm means that you are literally one of us – almost – except that, of course – you are a Mudblood –"

"Talk about sour grapes," Lily muttered. The professor chose to ignore her.

"And of course, Mudbloods are as essential to his rise as well as purebloods," he went on. "That mark is to signify that you are no ordinary Mudblood – in case one of us Death Eaters decides to have a little fun, they'll see the mark and realize that you are already part of our cause."

"Death Whatters?"

"Death Eaters!" Versailles said frustratedly. "Do you need everything spelled out for you, Evans?"

Lily shook her head. "No. Just things I can't bother to understand."

Versailles didn't respond; maybe he was contemplating the consequences of finishing her off now.

"So," Lily said conversationally, "how many others are there involved with this loon's job?"

Versailles took a while to reply, and his answer wasn't exactly on topic.

"Get to bed," he seethed.

Lily didn't need telling twice.

-☼.☼-

**Disclaimer:**** I own no one, save Alexis Kensington, Miles and Niles Fletcher, Hilary, and Professor Versailles. Everything, and everyone else belongs to the great, true Mistress of Magic, J.K. Rowling. If you didn't know that, you're a blubbering idiot.**

**A/N:**** That, as a chapter, was pretty much nothing but a waste of time, really, but now, there is the true villain in the story! And it's always fun to write a love/hate L/J if there's a big bad bully in there somewhere – and Malfoy just doesn't cut it, if you know what I mean. **

**Next chapter, we'll see the Quidditch tryouts, and some curious consequences. Will Lily have the skills to make it to the team? And even if she does, will James let her? And if he doesn't, what will Alexis do? Will she resign, like she says she will?**

**Ah, questions, questions…stupid things, really.**

**Ah well…**

**R.S.V.P (Review, S'il Vous Plait): The little blue button down there:**********


	4. The Tryouts

**In Aeternum**

****

-☼.☼-

**Chapter 4: The Tryouts**

_Sept 5th, Dear Diary,_

_ So now, to add to the long list of melancholy waiting for me this year, I also have a madcap professor on the Dark side as well. I am really scared – should I tell Dumbledore? I don't know – it's not that I have any proof, really, except for the mark on my arm, which, quite frankly, looks like a tattoo. Malfoy's word certainly will not cut it, and if I so much as mention Versailles, I might as well be packing my bags now. _

_ To add on top of that, I got the essays I could not finish Monday night back – and they were horribly below average: my essay in Astronomy earned a 92, my essay in Transfiguration earned a 95, and worst of all, my essay in Charms earned a 98! 98%! That is two marks below my usual standard in any subject! And Charms is supposed to be my best subject! I hate the Potions teacher, I really do, with all my heart and soul._

_ Meanwhile, I really must bump my marks up – but on top of that, I must find a countercurse to this Aeternum spell. My life is on the line here! But I can't today – it is Quidditch tryouts, and I would love to see the expression on James' face if I made it into the team. Niles has so kindly let me borrow her Luna Four Hundred – it is quite a good broom – although the rest of the team rides on Shooting Stars – the fastest, most streamlined broom invented yet. I wonder if the broom has anything to do with one's performance – I don't know what Alexis has got me into._

- _Lily_

Thursday was, surprisingly, a reasonably good day for playing Quidditch. As though the weather had heard their prayers, the heavy thunderstorms and rainstorms cleared out to a light drizzle, rather hazy, although drier than it had been in days. In fact, by the time the tryouts were held, the ground had ceased to be muddy, and was firm beneath their feet; the fog had cleared out, and rays of sunlight crept through breaks in the heavy cloud cover. It was rather windy though.

Lily held Niles' _Luna 400_ tightly. In reality, she was quite nervous, although excited for a chance to fly again. She didn't know what people would think if they saw Lily Evans, the Hogwarts Miss Perfect, playing her heart out in Quidditch. She wasn't sure if Quidditch was in the description of a Miss Perfect.

Nevertheless, she waited patiently for her turn.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Seeker Tryouts," James announced. "We will be choosing a Seeker out of you seven. You don't have to stick around after the tryouts, although I'm sure you'd be bored if you did. We'll be posting up the name of the new Seeker tomorrow morning on the notice board in the common room. I'm James Potter, and I'm the captain of the team. And that fair maiden over there is Alexis Kensington. She's second-in-command, if I'm down, she's captain. The rest of the team is getting ready in the changing rooms. Now, while they're getting ready, I'm going to go over today's courses. Each one of you is going to have to prove to me why exactly you think you can be our Seeker. First, you're going to have to just fly with us – just fly with the team and see if you don't get clobbered. This is just to see how well you can fit in, and adapt to foreign situations. Next, we'll all get off the pitch and you'll be doing a solo performance. We'll let the Snitch out, and see how fast you can catch it, and with what technique – see if you've got the right make for Seeker. We'll be letting the Snitch loose three times, and if you catch it all three times within the fifteen-minute time limit, good! If not, well, you can go back to the castle. Finally, the final test is to fly with us as a reserve Seeker. We will be simulating a game of Quidditch here, and if you can pull it off, then great! The Chasers, Beaters and Bludgers will be in play, so you might want to watch out for those. By the end, we'll have a pretty good idea if you're for this team or not."

"Well, any questions?" Alexis asked. Nobody responded. Lily thought the speech had been quite self-explanatory.

She looked around. There was a second-year, a third-year and three fifth-years waiting in line. She also noticed that she was last in line.

_Oh great_, Lily thought.

The Gryffindor team soon came out of the changing rooms. Lily knew most of them very well. The team consisted of obviously James and Alexis, but also Niles, Miles and two fifth-years who went by the names of Catherine Everard and Alisha Kirke.

Once they'd fallen into position, James hailed the first one in line.

"You there – um –" he consulted the list Alexis had drawn up, "Nymphadora Tonks. You're up."

"It's _Tonks_!" the second-year interjected. Lily smiled to herself. Tonks had a pale, heart-shaped face, with blonde hair and violet eyes; although she knew this was subject to change: everyone knew that Tonks was a Metamorphmagus.

"Hang on," James said. "Aren't you, like Sirius' cousin or something like that?"

"My mum's his cousin," Tonks said. "Andromeda Black, but she's Andromeda Tonks now."

"I see…"

Tonks' overall performance was lousy. The only positive thing about it was that it was short. Two minutes later, the Quaffle bumped into her elbow, resulting in her falling six feet to the ground.

"Well, uh…" James struggled for words, as Tonks made her way back to the castle. "Who's next? Gladys Baron?"

In response, a lank, black-haired fourth-year girl with thick glasses made her way to the pitch. She too, lasted for little longer than Tonks, before she crashed into the goal hoops.

The look on James' face was quite funny now.

"Alexander Wood! You're up!" James called. There was a sort of desperation in his voice now.

Alexander Wood stepped forward. He was a burly fifth-year boy, who looked best suited for a Beater more than anything.

He was very good, however. He flew like a natural, and actually made it to the second phase, when James let the Snitch out, he watched the air carefully. He caught the Snitch twice; the third, he had just dove after the Snitch when it flew out of the way and he plummeted in the ground, his broom handle sinking a foot into the earth.

He was sent to the hospital wing.

"Edward Carmichael!" Alexis called; James was literally hopping in frustration.

But Edward, a mousy third-year, did nothing to alleviate James' frustration; in fact, he aggravated it further, by being the first in Hogwarts history to fly subconsciously into the ground.

It was very difficult for James to contain his exasperation; and it was very difficult for the fifth-years, Catherine and Alisha, to contain their laughter.

"A…Avery…Avery B – Bell…it's…it's your turn," Niles choked, trying not to turn purple with stifled laughter. Alexis was busy comforting James, who looked simply livid.

Avery Bell, a light fifth-year, flew very well. She looked as though she was born to fly on a broomstick – her flying was graceful and skilled. She wove through the teams antics effortlessly, caught the Snitch three times within the fifteen-minute time limit, and actually managed to make it to the last round, ending, twenty minutes later, with a victorious Avery landing lightly to the ground, the Snitch clasped in her hand.

James was actually smiling as he took the Snitch from Avery.

"That was amazing, Bell," he said loudly, sweeping his hand through his hair. "Unless by some miracle, you'll be on our team by tomorrow." He gave Lily a very nasty look. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, and stuck her tongue at the back of his head.

"Evan Johnson! You're –"

"James! James! McGonagall wants you!" a voice squealed. They turned, awestruck. It was Peter Pettigrew. "McGonagall…found out about…the tarts…and – and – and she's out to confiscate them…those took _ages_ to develop, James…" he wheezed.

James had gone from the colour of brick to the colour of old porridge in two seconds.

"You don't mean the…" He whirled to Alexis. "Don't start yet. I'll be back soon."

And with that, he dashed to the castle, followed closely by Peter.

"What the hell was that about?" Catherine demanded.

Alexis shrugged. "Probably some ruse of Potter's. Marauder business, no doubt."

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Alisha asked. "I brought a deck – let's play over there."

They agreed enthusiastically. So, they were sitting on the grass, their backs to the pitch, when James returned, his face the colour of bricks again.

"It was a prank of Malfoy's," he said angrily. "And Peter fell for it…for goodness sake…"

They mounted their brooms wordlessly, but when the balls were released, Niles whacked the Bludger at Evan Johnson, and it knocked him off his broom.

He was sent to the hospital wing, too.

"Only one left," Alexis read. "Lily! Up you get."

Lily walked on to the pitch, her nerves mounting, and her gut writhing as she mounted the broom.

"On my count…" James said. "Three…two…one…"

Lily took off, and discovered something marvellous: her fear had quite evaporated. She was where she belonged – more on a broomstick than in the library, if it were possible. She looped in the air, enjoying the feeling when –

She swerved, narrowly missing a Bludger. She could hear it whistling when it went flying by her head.

She turned and glared at Miles, one of the Gryffindor Beaters, who shrugged. "I didn't hit it at you," he claimed and flew off in pursuit of the other Bludger.

Lily seemed to notice that the Bludgers were targeting her more than usual. She swerved, looped, turned and dived, trying to avoid the mad Bludgers, and hoping it was a coincidence.

She made it through the first phase without incident.

"Okay then, Evans," James said. "I'm letting the Snitch loose. You've got fifteen minutes. And – _go_!"

Lily saw it as though in slow motion. James had let go of the little golden ball, and it spun twice before speeding off to the Gryffindor goalposts. She followed in hot pursuit, a mere black streak, when, not ten seconds later, she broke out of it, the Snitch triumphantly in her hand.

The team was clapping as Lily handed the Snitch to James, who seemed to be trying to find a fault with her flawless catch.

"You have to _wait_ ten seconds," James said before releasing the Snitch. Lily again saw it fly out of his hand and perform a series of loops near the middle of the pitch.

"GO!" James called. The word had barely left his mouth when Lily shot toward the Snitch, which dove abruptly. She dove as well, flattening herself to her broom handle, as she extended her hand and –

She caught it!

"How did you see that?" James complained as she handed him the Snitch. Lily just shrugged and headed back to the pitch, adrenaline pumping through her veins, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

The Snitch left his hand again – and this time, it literally disappeared! Lily squinted for a minute, before she heard a swish of wings behind her head. She turned abruptly, and was stunned for a second as the Snitch flew in a glittering arc past head. She sped after it, accelerating with every second…she was gaining on it…

"Way to go, Lily!" Alexis called as Lily broke out of her dive, her face flushed with the effort of the dive.

James was literally seething in frustration as Lily brushed her long red hair out of her face and smirked at him.

"Okay then," he said. "Now, you'll actually have to pretend that you _are_ our Seeker…you know the drill. Places everyone!"

Lily looked around. Alexis was hovering around the nets, Niles and Miles had grabbed their clubs and were waiting on opposite sides of the pitch, and James, Catherine and Alisha were waiting around in a little circle.

"On my count…" Lily heard James say. "Three…two…one…_Accio__ Snitch_!"

The Snitch zoomed to his outstretched hand; he drew it back and the Snitch disappeared.

"_Accio__ Bludgers_!"

The two, heavy black balls slowly rocketed toward the centre of the pitch, rotating slowly.

"_Accio__ Quaffle_!" James cried, and the Quaffle whizzed onto the pitch. It began to fall before Alisha caught it and flew toward the opposite goalposts, when she stopped and passed it to Catherine, who was shooting along the other end at top speed. Catherine caught the Quaffle and passed it back to Alisha; they passed it speedily back and forth before-

"Evans! What do you think you're doing?" James yelled, jolting Lily back to reality. "Get moving!"

Inwardly cursing herself, Lily started toward the goalposts, when she heard a whistling noise behind her. She turned around, and saw a Bludger shooting toward her.

She ducked and it flew toward Alexis, when all of a sudden, it changed its course midway, and went rocketing back toward Lily, who dodged underneath it, and barrelled toward the other end of the pitch, the Bludger in hot pursuit.

WHACK!

Niles had nearly broken her bat when she had slugged it across the offending Bludger. Bits of wood flew into the air, and Niles grinned as she smiled at Lily, but then froze, as the Bludger whirled and streaked toward Lily.

"Oh no you don't –" Niles said thickly as she pummelled the Bludger halfway across the pitch. She sped after it. Lily sighed with relief. That nightmare was gone.

She dove instinctively, as another Bludger came at her. Lily froze, shock chiselled into her features. The second Bludger was after her too?

"Watch it, Lily!" Miles called, as he swung his bat at the Bludger, and sent it shooting the other way. But it too, changed direction midway.

"It's no good!" Lily called. "They're both after me. Niles is busy coping with the other one!"

And no sooner had the words come out of her mouth, when an audible crack was heard: Niles had broken her bat on the Bludger, and it came hurtling toward Lily, who ducked underneath Miles' arm to avoid it breaking her nose.

"What the hell?" she heard Miles say weakly, before the Bludger rerouted and barrelled toward Lily, who shot-gunned toward the Gryffindor goalposts, dodging the Bludgers' mad attempts to knock her off her broom.

_Great_, she thought irately, _not only do I get fouled the most, I have to evade getting my head cracked open as well_.

"Evans! What in the name of Gryffindor do you think you're doing?"

She didn't even bother looking at him.

"Someone hexed the Bludgers, Potter," she managed before pulling into a steep dive, the Bludgers orbiting her like a weird pair of moons.

Lily predicted their next move, and rocketed upward just as both Bludgers collided where she had been two seconds earlier.

_If only it had knocked some sense into the two_, Lily thought sarcastically as both Bludgers resumed their pursuit. She dimly heard Alexis' furious tirade –

"I don't believe you, Potter! Lily's literally getting _flattened_ by those Bludgers, and you won't even give so much as a time-out! If not for Lily, then at least look at Niles; her club's broken – WE'VE GOT A BEATER DOWN, POTTER, AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN –"

Lily's heart rose into her throat. She had seen the Snitch. It was glimmering by James' foot. If only she could catch it now – then it wouldn't matter – just not before she got the Snitch…

She pulled up sharply, flattening herself to her broomstick as a Bludger came flying at her. She sped up, almost one with the Snitch's speed…she was gaining on it…she opened her hand, and stretched her palm out…her fingers closed on the cold Snitch.

"Yes!" she breathed and soared over the Quidditch pitch, her arm raised in triumph, as though they had won a real game –

WHAM!

She felt the collision against the side of her head, and the next thing she knew, she was falling…falling…her senses were numb…she was falling into the blackness…darker and darker…

-☼.☼-

"That was some crazy Bludger…"

"But she was an idiot to just keep going…"

"Mind, I've never seen anyone fly like _that_ before…"

"Amazing…"

Lily groaned, and tried to clamp her pillow over her ears…but the side of her head was throbbing crazily…

Her eyes opened abruptly, to find five scarlet figures standing by her bed.

"Miles," she said in a slurred voice. "You're not supposed to be in the girls' dorm."

"We're in the hospital wing, Lily," Alexis said gently. "How's your head?"

"Wha–?"

The room spun around. Lily realized that the sheets were white, as opposed scarlet. Her head was throbbing painfully, and she realized that she was still in her black school robes.

"What happened…?"

"You got a Bludger to the head," Niles said simply. "Painful, looks like. That was going at top speed. Madam Pomfrey said your skull got fractured, or something. Concussion. You've been out cold for quite a while now…"

"How long?"

"You were knocked out Thursday evening," Alisha said. "It's Saturday morning now. Although I don't think you were unconscious all the time; it might have been that sleeping potion Madam Pomfrey gave you."

"Didn't you change?" Lily asked dubiously.

"Oh yeah," Catherine said, her face cheerful. "We've got practice now. James is out there right now. I'm guessing he's hopping mad, waiting for us."

"Oh…" Lily noted his absence now, and felt slightly hurt.

"So…who's the new Seeker now? I mean, Potter's not out there _alone_ is he? Let me guess, he's probably giving private lessons to Bell, right?"

"A – as a matter of fact, he isn't," Niles said.

"Did Wood make the team?" Lily asked.

"No, as a matter of fact. Look, Lily, let's drop the subject. Well, actually no, I really have to tell you…" Alexis' face broke into a huge smile. "That was the best flying I've ever seen anyone do. That was _incredible_!"

Lily felt flattered. "Thanks, Alexis."

"And Lily. Congratulations," Alexis said.

"You already said that," Lily pointed out.

Alexis shook her head. "No Lily…you've made the team."

-☼.☼-

**Disclaimer:**** I own Hilary, Niles and Miles Fletcher, Alexis Kensington, Professor Versailles, Gladys Baron, Alexander Wood, Edward Carmichael, Avery Bell and Evan Johnson. Everyone else belongs to the well-renowned You-Know-Who.**

**A/N:**** Well now, that was a bit more fun to write: less drama and more of what life at Hogwarts is all about. Next chapter is some more fun and games, and another visit from Malfoy, the constipated geezer. **

**Thank you for all those lovely reviews! I loved them, and I'd like to say a BIG thank you to every single one of you! Muah! Muah! You make my day!**

**I'd just like to say that I'm really pleased with how far this story's come along. And just a general note: are the chapters long enough? Normally in all my other stories, the chapter length is around 1000 words – this just met 3000 words - closer to 2900 - but should I make them longer, shorter, or just the way they are? I'd appreciate some feedback on this area: it is one of great sensitivity for me. And is the description okay, dialogue…I'd like to know!**

**Thank you all!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. The Seeker

**In Aeternum**

-☼.☼-

**Chapter 5: The Seeker**

_Sept 14th, Dear Diary,_

_I simply cannot wait. In a few short hours, the first Quidditch practice will commence. I, as the Seeker, am feeling a tad nervous, although very excited. I have discovered a new interest in flying, and I intend to pursue, though not as a career, although it is a very entertaining pastime. I have only now realized what an experience I have missed out on for these many years…_

_However, I must tread extra cautiously around shady areas. Especially in light of Malfoy's new threat. Quidditch is an exceptionally dangerous sport, and this year, I seem to be a magnet for chaos. I must avoid it. I must avoid Malfoy. Avoid him at all costs. And I must find out how to thwart this curse – before it begins to make a noticeable impact on my life._

- _Lily_

Madam Pomfrey bustled by Lily's bed. "If all goes well," she said quietly, "you'll be out of here in time for classes tomorrow."

Lily smiled weakly as she helped herself to a glass of pumpkin juice, laced with a light sleeping potion. That would be wonderful. Any place but the hospital wing, which she was getting sick of.

She woke up much earlier than expected. Moments later, she saw why.

"Aren't you risking your wizarding pride a bit much here, Malfoy?" she asked disdainfully, as the towering form of Malfoy leered at her.

"Pity the Bludger didn't knock some sense into you, Mudblood," Malfoy said silkily.

"Oh, shut up," Lily yawned. "Now, I'd like an explanation to why you came blundering over here at two o'clock at night. Couldn't it wait 'till morning?"

Lucius' grey eyes glittered. "You have plausibly grown more foolish than you were when you first entered the castle this year. I merely came to warn you…that if you do not resign from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team first thing tomorrow, you are dead."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "That's strange. You'd think I'd've stopped walking around…"

"I am serious, Mudblood."

Lily whipped out her wand. "No, you're not Sirius, you're Malfoy, but it won't matter in a few seconds, because you'll be a toad if you don't get out of here right now!"

Malfoy backed away from the angry redhead. "Suit yourself, Mudblood. I was merely trying to expand your dwindling life span – but no matter. Be sure to reserve your bed here with Madam Pomfrey, you'll be seeing it a lot more often…"

And with that, he was gone.

-☼.☼-

Now, almost a week later, his words seemed less frightening, as Lily sat in her favourite armchair, by the dying embers in the fireplace, scribbling away in her diary, her pen making pleasant scratching noises that echoed across the empty common room. Pale rays of weak sunshine filtered through the windows. She paused, the halt in the pen's scratching causing an eerie silence in the common room. As though instinctively, she snapped her diary shut, and tapped it with her wand, whispering "_Colloportus_," as the lock on her diary sealed shut. She stuffed her wand, diary and sleek black pen into her book bag, closing the flap as Alexis made her way down the stairs.

"Morning," Alexis greeted, as Lily turned to her. "Aren't you finishing an essay or something like that?"

Lily's hand flew to her head. "Oh no! I haven't finished my Potions essay!"

She reopened her book bag, pulling out her pen and several rolls of parchment.

"Are you planning to write an encyclopaedia?" Alexis asked disdainfully, as Lily rummaged through her bag and pulled out what looked like another dozen rolls of parchment.

"Shut up, Alexis, these are only my plans," Lily explained, still looking for more parchment rolls. "And I've only _started_ my essay, it's _only_ seven rolls long, and this essay is worth a _huge_ portion of our Potions mark – I can't find my research on moonstone!"

"_Moonstone_?" Alexis asked incredulously. "Lily, there may be _hundreds_ of ingredients in Veritaserum, but _moonstone_ isn't one of them! I know, I nearly blew my cauldron up last class when I added it in!"

"That's exactly my point!" Lily wailed. "I had a _huge_ section on how moonstone is a complementary ingredient in the strongest Truth Potion – but the Ministry outlawed it _ages _ago – and now, they've modified the potion so that it reacts with the chemical makeup of moonstone – spent _eons_ looking it up – and now it's all _gone_!"

"What's that over there?" Alexis asked, pointing to two rolls of parchment covered with tiny writing. Lily stopped wailing and looked at it.

"My _research_! My _research_! Here it is, my work on moonstone! Thank you, Alexis!"

And with that, she threw herself on Alexis in a tight embrace.

"Gods, Lil – _get off me_!" Alexis said in a constricted voice, pulling the redhead off of her.

Lily paused, and grabbed her pen, and began shuffling her many rolls of parchment, trying to find her notes.

She began to scribble, her writing tiny and neat, nonetheless. The scratching of her pen was very annoying to Alexis, who posed another question.

"Why don't you use a quill?" Alexis asked curiously.

"It takes too much time," Lily replied simply. "Just reloading a quill wastes ten whole seconds of my life."

"Ten seconds?" Alexis raised her eyebrows. "That's a significant time span for you, Lil? What can you get done in _ten seconds_?"

"My essay," Lily replied, as she finished off her last sentence with a flourish. Alexis blinked. Her overachieving friend had scribbled down an extra five feet in less than ten minutes.

"How do you accomplish that?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"What?" Lily asked, capping her pen, and rolling up her parchment.

"Writing novels in ten minutes," Alexis said.

"It's the result of almost eleven long years of practice," Lily said proudly, as she tucked her essay into her bag, and twirled her pen expertly. "Of course, I knew exactly what I was going to write about…see, all my notes are there – all I had to do was construct actual sentences – and I had my conclusion there – see? Child's play."

"For a freak," Alexis muttered under her breath.

Lily glared daggers at Alexis as she replaced her pen in her book bag.

"So, Quidditch practice in an hour," Alexis said. "You'd better get ready."

"Why? It's in an hour," Lily said.

"Exactly. You'll want to stock up on padding, because Potter will work you so hard – it'll be a record if no one ends up in the hospital wing after their first practice. _I_ had to spend a week, because Potter insisted on whacking the Quaffle with Beater bats at me – I remember once he persuaded Spinnet – George Spinnet, Beater before Niles – to chuck his club at me and see if I could dodge it." Alexis shuddered. "Came at me faster than if I Summoned it. And Niles! When _she_ tried for Beater – he was literally making her whack a wall of Bludgers! I mean, Potter's a good captain and everything, but he's a maniac!"

"I'll say," Lily agreed heartily.

-☼.☼-

"Okay team. Now, I know it's another year, and another chance to win the Cup, but I still want your attention – EVERARD! KIRKE! STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

Catherine Everard and Alisha Kirke, the remaining team Chasers, stopped dive-bombing each other in mid-air to listen.

"Now, Everard and Kirke have been kind enough to act their age," James said, with a scowl characteristic of Professor McGonagall, "_however_, that does NOT mean I'm relaxing the standards of practice for this team. In fact, I believe they're going to get even tougher than they were last year. So put up, or out."

His hazel eyes rested on Lily.

"Lily can manage fine," Alexis said crisply. "She survived a rogue Bludger attack on her first day – and no matter what you think Potter, you're no Bludger."

"Just leave her alone, James," Miles said. "Lily's strong, she doesn't need you fretting like an old mother hen."

James tossed him a scowl.

"Okay then, team. First up, Chasers. I thought up of a perfect decoy system strategy – I grab the Quaffle – you two fall back a bit, and then…"

Lily looked up longingly at the sky, wondering if Quidditch practices were always this boring. How she wished she'd gone straight to the Great Hall for breakfast – she was so hungry…

"EVANS!"

The word jolted her out of her reverie, and she found herself face-to-face with a very angry James Potter.

"Hehe…"

"Maybe if you spent less time _daydreaming_ and more time _paying attention_, we'd have a chance of winning the next match, eh Evans? What do you think, Kensington?"

"Huh?" Alexis jolted out of her stupor. "Potter, next time you want to get us all asleep, maybe you should sing us a lullaby – it sure would be more effective."

James glared at her.

"Now, as I was saying –" he paused to give Alexis and Lily a very dirty look in turn, "Evans, your best hope is to just stay out of peoples' way – maybe knock the other Seeker off his broom if he gets to the Snitch before you – I doubt you can feint – only professionals can do that, and no matter how much _talent_ you showed us that day, you can't beat a professional –"

"Here's a thought," Lily said loudly. "How about you stop nitpicking and claiming that you've heard me say things I've never even _thought_ of, let alone _said_!"

"I never did that!" James said indignantly.

"Oh yes," Lily said. "You just implied not-so-very _subtly_ that I claim to be better than a professional. Well, Potter, if you think that, you need some _serious_ mental help."

James rolled his eyes.

"And don't go rolling your eyes at me; it's not very polite," Lily snapped.

"I suppose you of all people are going to give me lessons in _manners_ now, are you?" James said through gritted teeth.

"Alexis, is this how practices work? The captain just finds excuses to let out some pathetic vendetta against his players, and that's it? No flying, no broomsticks, nothing? Or is our captain in need of a definition of the word _practice_?" Lily demanded of her best friend.

"Not usually," Alexis replied. "I suppose he's just peeved that he missed a great chance to snog Avery Bell, and he's venting it all out on you, because you took her place, and I'm sure you wouldn't be as great a snog as Avery Bell would be –"

"Kensington, when you're done babbling, maybe you'll all remember that this is a _practice_ going on here –" James began hotly, but Lily cut him off.

"Exactly! And Potter, maybe when _you're_ done babbling, you can get on with whatever it is you dragged us out of bed at the crack of dawn for!" she shot back.

"What's the matter? Too early for you?" James challenged.

"Can you stop nagging, Potter?" Alexis broke in exasperatedly. "Lily was up an hour before that, finishing off that confounded essay Versailles set on Veritaserum! All seven feet of it!"

"I don't need to know Evans' homework schedule, thanks," James replied coolly. "I think I've got better things to do."

"Don't let me stop you," Lily muttered.

"Don't let me get in your way," James retorted.

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" Niles shouted, glancing at the three, annoyed. "It might have been funny at first, but _please_, if you're going to row like this for the rest of the morning, perhaps you should call practice another time, James. Maybe meeting with certain individuals first thing in the morning isn't the best idea for you."

"If he's going to be prejudiced over any individual on the team, then I don't think he's best suited for Captain," Alexis stated sharply. "Perhaps he ought to remember that, or maybe if McGonagall came and supervised, it would be best for his temper. What do you think, Potter?"

"Just get on with it!" Lily finished crossly. "I got the knocking the other Seeker off his broom part. Anything else you'd like me to do, Potter?"

-☼.☼-

"Not like that, Evans! The other way! The other way!" James barked as Lily zoomed by, arm outstretched for a tiny golden blur that was heading for the hoops.

"I'm going for the Snitch, Potter!" Lily snapped, turning her head back at him. "Only that's my job as Seeker, isn't it?"

"You should have led the other Seeker in the other direction!" he snapped back. "If you do that in the real game, the other Seeker would beat you there – he's obviously faster than you are!"

"Lily, watch out!" Catherine Everard broke in shrilly, as Lily turned her head back forward, and swerved sharply, a hairsbreadth away from collision with the goal hoops. Two seconds later, she turned back to the Gryffindor captain, with a scowl on her face.

"I can't concentrate with your nagging, Potter!" she said exasperatedly.

"Get used to it, Evans," James replied dryly. "It's a commitment now, and either you're treated like the other team members, or treated like no member of the team at all. So get up, or get out."

"You don't annoy the others half as much," Lily grumbled. "But if you think that by being an irritating little bugger, you're going to get me to resign from the team, you're heavily mistaken. Because you've been an irritating little bugger for your whole life, on or off the pitch. I suppose I'll have to put up with it more now, but –"

"EVANS, SHUT UP AND GET THE SNITCH!" James roared. "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE HERE TO DO, NOT JUST STAND THERE AND SWEAR!"

"AND WHY DON'T YOU JUST THROW THE QUAFFLE INTO THE HOOPS, LIKE THE CHASER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE, RATHER THAN STAND THERE AND NAG?!" Lily shouted back, before speeding up after the Snitch, a tiny golden blur followed by a scarlet one.

"Nice one, Lil!" Alexis grinned as Lily's fist closed about the Snitch. "Potter, you work her too hard. Hardly a minute goes by when you're not at each other's throats or something."

"Well, she should improve her attitude toward her betters," James replied silkily.

Lily turned around slowly, and faced him, incredulous.

"_Betters_? _You_?" she demanded. "Potter, the only reason McGonagall made you captain was because your father's a rich git! And that's it!"

There was a long silence on the pitch, as the onlookers looked at the electricity crackling between a furious Lily and an equally angry James.

"Don't you _ever_ mention my father again, Evans," James said in a dangerously soft voice through clenched teeth. "If you do, the consequences will be so severe, you'll remember it for years to come, and start crying like the immature baby you are."

"And you're someone to talk about being immature, Potter?" Lily retorted, her eyes flashing angrily. "_You're_ the immature one here – having to resort to pathetic threats, and I'm telling you Potter, I'm not scared."

"Evans, I'm dead serious."

In a flash, Lily had whipped her wand out from underneath her scarlet Quidditch robes, and pointed it directly between his eyes.

"Go on then," she said, her voice icy. "But you're forgetting who's better with the wand."

There was tension in the air, as the remaining players on the Gryffindor Quidditch team watched, awestruck, as Lily and James hovered ten feet away from the other, Lily's wand aimed directly in between the eyes.

Slowly, Lily pocketed her wand, and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "Now," she said, looking at her team-mates. "What is this, an exhibition match? Do I have to blow myself up?! Are you not entertained thoroughly?!"

"Come on, let's try that manoeuvre again," Alexis said wearily, everyone aware of the mounting hostility between Lily and James.

-☼.☼-

"No, no, no! Evans, you're doing it all wrong!"

Lily rolled her eyes, and faced the captain.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" she asked irately. This had been the eleventh time he had stopped her.

"You're supposed to catch the Snitch _after_ you break out of the dive!" James snapped. "What's wrong with you, Evans? Why can't you follow directions?"

"Maybe," Lily said, in the air of someone explaining that one and one made two, "I work better _without_ a prejudiced maniac breathing down my neck. Or perhaps if you didn't explain everything I had to do, and let me work on my own…"

"Not a chance," James said firmly. "You're new, Evans. You're new. You haven't been on the team long enough to adapt to its style. Frankly, you're the biggest weakness we have – the weakest link. Also, you're the least dedicated to this sport out of all of us – a lot of reasons to raise eyebrows at your request of _working alone_."

Lily sighed. It had been two weeks of consecutive practices – two long weeks of clouds, and rain, and ceaseless rows with the Quidditch Captain.

"Listen, you," she said dangerously. "I agree that we're not the best of friends, and that's there no love lost between us, but for God's sake, can't you even maintain a close-to-professional relationship with your team on the pitch, even if they're not the siblings someone forgot to give you? Isn't that one of the key characteristics McGonagall looked for in a Captain?"

"A close-to-professional relationship," James repeated, raising an eyebrow. "How can you maintain a close-to-professional relationship with the pebble in your shoe?"

There was a stunned silence, as Lily digested his words, a numbness taking over her face.

"The pebble in your shoe," she echoed blankly, meeting his eyes. "That's all I am to you. The pebble in your shoe."

James blinked. "Listen, Evans, you're getting it all wrong…"

Lily shook her head, and distracted herself by pretending she had seen the Snitch, and pulled into a sharp dive, the wind screaming into her ears so she would have to listen to him, and maybe he wouldn't see how deeply his words had wounded her.

_It's better for him anyway_, Lily thought to herself miserably. _I'm cursed, aren't I? Maybe it's for the better that he hates me with the intensity of his heart and soul. I was getting too hopeful…I don't want him to feel the same way I do – it would kill him…_

Lily felt a slight tremor go through her – she had spotted the Snitch hovering two feet below the other goal hoops.

_But still…he didn't have to be so rude. Just because I'm not an attention-seeking prat like Hilary doesn't mean I can't feel. For God's sake, stab me and I'd bleed!_

She pulled out of her dive, the cold Snitch struggling uselessly against her fingers. She stared at it thoughtfully, before another yell brought her out of her reverie.

"Evans!"

Another criticizing by James, no doubt.

"What is it, Potter?" she replied wearily, not facing him, eyes still trained on the Snitch struggling in her fingers.

"Are you going to let that Snitch go anytime soon, or will you hold us up for the rest of the evening?"

Lily took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, to stem the flow of heat and anger that welled up inside of her. _I will not talk more than necessary_, she told herself. _To hell with everything, I'm here to play, not to row with James, and if he can't accept that, he's a bigger prat than I thought possible._

She let the Snitch fly out of her hand again, watching its progress carefully. It flew in circles near Alisha's head, and then it somersaulted over to Catherine's broomstick, and finally circled around the goalposts before James said, "Go!"

Lily urged the broomstick to start, and she sped toward the goal hoops, gaining on the little Snitch, before it swerved sharply, barrelling toward the other end. She gasped as she pulled herself out of collision course, rolling over in a 360-degree somersault in the air, and shooting off in hot pursuit of the golden glimmer dead ahead.

Abruptly, she felt something tug at her senses – subtly at first, and then, all of a sudden, a pain so intense gnawed away at her senses…she cried out loud, and the broom was out of control. She couldn't see it. She couldn't see anything, except clouds of white mists swirling away in front of her eyes…she was sweating profusely, but she was shivering…it was ice cold – she tried to breath, but she couldn't! And she was falling…falling…

She could dimly hear people calling her name before everything went numb…

_"Lily! Take Harry and run!"_

Harry? Who's Harry?

_"Lily! There's no time to lose! Take Harry and run! It's Him!"_

Hold on…who was this? Who was Harry, and who was Him?

_"I can't leave you!" she heard herself say. "I can't leave you here!"_

Leave who? And why couldn't she see?

_"Lily, I can't guarantee I'll be safe, but for Harry's sake, you've got to get out of here, He's coming!"_

_"I can't just sit around and wait, knowing you're going to die!" Lily cried tearfully_.

Die? Who was dying? And who was Harry?

_"Be brave, Lily," the male voice said in a gentler tone. "Please…for Harry…? For me?"_

_Lily threw herself against his neck. "Oh, James…"_

…James?

_A flash of green light, and screaming…Lily couldn't tell who was screaming…was it her, or James, or the baby in her arms…there was laughter – cold laughter…more screaming…and then a cold voice hissed in a sibilant voice… "…die…"_

_"James!" Lily screamed again, crying, as the baby in her arms wailed, heartbroken, its green eyes filled with tears._

_"Oh, Harry," Lily said to it, her own eyes filling. "Your father is gone…"_

"James!"

Lily's voice echoed slightly, as she woke up, sitting up, her head still spinning, the fog clearing…

"Are you…okay, Lily?"

She blinked. She was on the ground, and the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was surrounding her, worried.

"I'm fine," she said, her breathing returning to normal. Her heart was beating as though she had run a marathon, and she was bathed in ice cold sweat. Although she felt slightly odd…had that been a dream…or a vision? And that kid, Harry…had he really been James' son? But he had green eyes…

_My eyes_, Lily realised.

_Who was the boy's mother?_ Lily wondered to herself. _And why did James tell me to take Harry…surely he had a wife?_

_…_

_…_

_…what if I was the mother?_

She shook her head vigorously. "I feel sick," she murmured, avoiding the glances of her team-mates.

"It was really weird," Alisha offered. "One minute you were fine, and the next minute, you just sort of…fainted…more like had a fit, really…"

"You started to fall off your broom," Catherine continued, "but we all sorta pulled together and got you to the ground safely. You were mumbling and stuff – I thought you were in a trance or something…maybe you could be a Seer or something, Lily…"

_Trance…Seers…_

_"Right," Lily said sceptically. "You decided to become a Seer then, if you're planning to tell the future –"_

_"How funny of you to mention the future," Malfoy said, his sneer growing more pronounced. "As you do not have one."_

A sudden realization hit Lily over the head.

_Could it be the curse?_ She thought to herself sickly, before looking up at her team-mates.

"I'm going back to Gryffindor tower," she said thickly. "I don't feel so well."

"Stress," Alexis nodded, and threw James an irritated glance. "If _certain people_ gave her a break, maybe we wouldn't have to have finished practice so early, eh?"

"Shut up, Kensington," James said irritably, though he looked slightly sheepish.

Lily got to her feet shakily, thinking fast. How long ago had classes ended? Could she catch Malfoy in his rounds – the seventh-year Prefects had duty tonight…much as she despised talking to the snivelling git, she had a few questions that needed answering…Harry…who was he? And what did she and James have to do with him?

"I'll go with you," Alexis said quickly, noting Lily's discomfort.

"It's okay," Lily gave a wan smile. "I won't collapse on the way to the castle, if it's any assurance to you. You keep on practicing, and Alexis can tell me what I missed tomorrow. Or if it's important enough, Potter can tell me himself."

Saying so, she winced and slowly made her way back to the castle, trying to sort out her thoughts.

_Was it a dream?_ _Or…something more…?_

-☼.☼-

Lily made her way to the Great Hall, looking for the silver-haired Slytherin.

"Excuse me?"

Lily started. It was a tall, blonde Slytherin girl. Lily recognised her as Narcissa Black, a seventh-year Prefect.

"I'm looking for that git, Malfoy," Lily replied. "If you've seen him…?"

"Oh," Narcissa replied, looking slightly suspicious. "He's patrolling the Charms corridor. Why?"

"Oh…" Lily paused. "Someone tipped me off about something – I needed to check if it was true."

"You're brave," Narcissa nodded. "I did see him with a diary, though, and I didn't think he'd own one that was fuzzy and pink."

The thought of it brought a slight smile to Lily's lips, before she dismissed it with a frown. "No," she shook her head. "I think not. I think I'll go and confiscate it."

"You're _very_ brave," Narcissa nodded before continuing down into the Entrance Hall.

Lily shook her head, and headed toward the Charms corridor. To what ends was she going to have to see before she could get rid of this curse…if, in fact there was a curse?

"Good evening."

Lily started. The Potions Master was leering down at her sinisterly. Lily groaned inwardly. Outwardly, she smiled sweetly and said, "The same to you, Professor."

Professor Versailles returned the smile, albeit with venom dripping every angle. "The Gryffindor Quidditch team should be practising today, should they not? Only my Slytherins could not receive this…opportunity to practise, owing to your team's untimely bookings."

Lily met his gaze steadily. "Potter does his best to keep us in line," she said flatly.

"Indeed?" the professor raised his eyebrows. "And this Potter…he is a good Captain, you say?"

"To some, yes," Lily replied slowly.

"To you?"

Lily shrugged. "He is very hard on me," she confessed. "Although most captains should be hard on new players."

"And class rivals?"

Lily blinked.

"Why are you out of practice early?" Professor Versailles asked her.

"I wasn't feeling well," Lily answered.

"Indeed," the Potions Master sneered. "And you are heading to the Charms corridor when the hospital wing is clearly the opposite direction. Clever."

Lily didn't reply.

"Wander carefully, Miss Evans, for even now, a great distance from the darkness of pain and anguish, the danger remains. Good night."

And with that he was off.

Lily shook her head. "What in the name of Gryffindor was that?"

She started off toward the Charms corridor again, eyes trained for the Slytherin Prefect. She had not far to look before she spotted him leaning against the doorway to the Charms classroom.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mudblood," he sneered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whichever form takes your fancy, Malfoy. I've got a few questions for you."

Malfoy fingered his wand, twirling it idly between his fingers. "Ask on."

"Does this curse make you delusional?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I do not know. But in your case, I do not suspect the curse had anything to do with it."

"Don't get fresh with me," Lily snapped. "It's your bloody fault I'm stuck with this – the very least you could do is answer a few bloody questions!"

"Language, Evans," Malfoy said, eyes glittering.

"Oh, so we're on name terms, are we?"

"You are wasting my time," Malfoy said slowly. "Either ask your questions or get out."

"The same. Does this curse make you delusional?" Lily demanded.

What seemed like a glint came into Malfoy's eyes. "Explain," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"I had a trance," she said simply. "Or a dream – I don't know which, but I know I'm not a Seer. Can you explain this?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Now, the Aeternum spell has some effects, Mudblood, but enhanced delusion is –"

"Who's Harry?" Lily demanded.

Malfoy stopped talking, and looked at her, puzzled. "Who?"

"Harry," Lily said clearly. "There was a child in the – trance – and his name was Harry. And Ja – a man was telling me to take him and run."

The Slytherin pondered on it.

"Who's Harry?" she demanded again.

Malfoy shook his head. "I've never heard the name before," he said. "Perhaps you were in a trance, perhaps you were not. Maybe you were seeing your future, or someone else's past, I don't know either. But get this straight, Mudblood, don't be surprised if more come into that vacuum in your head. Expect them."

And he marched off.

Lily shook her head.

"That's bollocks, that is," she murmured to herself.

-☼.☼-

**Disclaimer:**** I own no one mentioned in the book. Everything you recognise belongs to Jo.**

**A/N:**** Hey y'all! To clear a few things up, I'll just explain a few things here:**

**a) My name is Komal **

**b) I've adopted _In Aeternum_**

**c) I am now the face behind Chandramukhi's name**

**Ya, pretty weird – check out my bio for details. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Tootlez!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
